


Brood Buddies

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Stiles Stilinski, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Insults, Reader-Insert, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You and Derek find a common interest…your disgust for Stiles.





	Brood Buddies

“Do you think she’ll be there too?”

Stiles hated when you were around.

He had nothing against you.

Well-maybe a little something.

You were scary.

Stiles was terrified of you.

You were older. You were quiet. You were moody. And you looked at him as though you were about to murder him. 

You were basically Derek, except with boobs and longer hair.

“I don’t know, Stiles. But just calm down. She’s not that bad”.

Stiles stared at Scott in shock.

“Not that bad? Scott, she’s practically psychotic. She just sits and stares. Barely says anything. And she’s friends with Peter!” he hissed, trying to get his point across.

Scott smirked, shoving Stiles as they walked through the parking lot.

“Y/n’s not that bad. Aside from being friends with Peter, she’s a nice person”.

Stiles just couldn’t understand how people liked you.

He didn’t hate you. But you were cold and mean. 

“Whatever, Scott. Just make sure you have your claws ready, cos I’m pretty sure she’s gonna kill me one of these days”.

“Peter! Have you seen my pants?”

You sauntered around the loft, throwing things around as you looked for them.

You were sure you’d left them on the desk just a few minutes ago when you left to grab your t-shirt.

But now it was nowhere to be seen, and you were left in your panties in the middle of the room.

“Looking for this?”

You turned at the sound of the voice, looking to see your jeans in Derek’s hand.

“Thanks”, you mumbled, taking it from him and shrugging them on right there.

You left him alone after that, deciding to join Peter in his room instead of hanging out with Derek. 

You had nothing against Derek. 

You just didn’t know him.

You were Peter’s friend. 

You’d met him before he turned completely crazy. 

And when he did turn crazy, die, return, and then leave Beacon Hills, you somehow managed to run into each other.

He brought you back when he was needed there again, and ever since you’d been staying at the loft.

You mostly stuck to your room or Peter’s.

Derek seemed to be better off alone anyways.

He was always down about something. Always so damn moody.

Sure, you could admit that you yourself weren’t all sunshine’s and rainbows, but he was just so-so damn uncomfortable to be around.

It was a few minutes later that you smelt him.

Human. And a stinking teenage one at that.

You knew it was Stiles, along with the rest of the pack.

You didn’t mind being around most of them.

Scott was nice enough. Banshee’s smelt great. Kitsune’s were a little different to anything you’d experienced, but they had a calming scent to them. Werecoyote’s were just a little smellier than werewolves, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

But Stiles was just gross.

Sweaty, stinky, teenage human.

The smell knocked you sick and you hated having to be in the same room as him.

God, why Peter had to drag you out of your pack, out of your home and into this shithole of a town was beyond you.

But he was one of the few people you’d ever truly been friends with and you weren’t planning on losing him from your life again.

You stared at him, your face in a constant scowl at his scent.

God, when the hell would he learn to bathe? 

You barely heard everyone else’s words, just focusing on your will to not vomit all over the floor.

“You ok?”

You jumped at the sudden voice in your ear, turning to look at Derek, his eyes filled with concern.

“What? Y-yea. Why?”

“Well, I can feel how stressed you are right now. What is it?” he asked, his hands stroking your arm softly. 

You were slightly confused as to why Derek was being so nice to you. 

You’d barely said a single word to each other in the few months you’d been staying at the loft.

Sure, he’d join you sometimes when you were sat on the couch watching a movie. 

And yes, sometimes if Peter wasn’t available, you’d drag Derek to go shopping with you.

But you’d never really said a full sentence to each other before.

And he’d certainly never grabbed your arm the way he was now, his grip loose, but comforting.

You debated whether or not you should tell him.

On one hand, he seemed genuinely interested and slightly worried.

On the other, even though you weren’t the biggest fan of the boy, you didn’t want Derek blabbing about what you thought about Stiles and making him feel bad about himself.

“Uh-it’s just…”

The others had noticed you and Derek having your own little conversation, but didn’t say anything to disturb the two coldest people in the room, not wanting to get yelled at again. 

“Don’t you just feel like Stiles kinda stinks? Like, to the point you’re gagging to hold back your vomit?” you whispered, genuinely concerned for how bad the boy stunk.

For the first time since you’d been here, you saw a smile work its way onto Derek’s face. 

A genuine, wide, teeth baring, cute smile.

You felt your heart skip at the sight.

Why had you never noticed how handsome he was? 

Or how adorable his teeth were when he smiled? 

Or even the way his eyes seemed to shine in every light. 

“Believe me, you’re not the only one who’s noticed”, he assured, smirking.

“Are you serious? Cos Peter said he just hated him, but he never noticed the stench. And it’s obvious the rest can’t smell it”, you whispered, shuffling closer to Derek with your chair.

He did the same, until there was practically no space between the two of you, your legs touching.

“Nope. I could smell it the day he was in the woods. He stinks. And I have no idea why. Humans stink, but Stiles has this extra-mustiness to him. It’s like somethings rotting”.

“Right!” you yelled, your hand coming to his thigh, your voice just a little louder than you expected.

“You guys ok?”

Stiles stared at you, creeped out by the smiles on both yours and Derek’s face.

You turned to look at the rest of them, noticing all eyes were on you and Derek.

You realized they’d seen you smiling and cheery, so you fixed an empty stare on your face and shrugged.

“We’re fine. Wanna get on with it?”

Stiles flinched at your tone, starting to ramble again about whatever the fuck it was he was talking about in the first place in order to avoid your cold gaze.

As soon as he was out of the door, you swung the windows open, the door to the balcony wide open as you let the air in, replacing the stench that was Stiles.

“How the hell have you been able to handle that stench for all these years?” you asked, walking over to the table and beginning to clear up the mess the rest of the pack had made.

“I don’t know. At first I tried to avoid him specifically”, Derek answered, deciding to help you clean up.

“But then I realized I’d have to deal with him there, all the time. And I just tried my hardest to block out the smell”.

You still didn’t understand how he could block that out.

It was overpowering.

The smell burnt your nostrils, making your eyes water and the vomit begging to come out.

“I don’t get how you could deal with that. It’s like sniffing dog shit, that’s been vomited on then cooked in acid”.

Derek burst out laughing, the sound making you laugh with him.

You both sat down on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company as he spoke more about the grossness of Stiles.

Eventually, you became more interested in Derek himself, trying to get more information out of him.

You listened intently as he spilled his entire life story. 

His mother, his family, losing them all. Leaving and coming back. 

All the while, Peter watched his nephew open up so willingly to his best friend.

He knew what Derek was like. He knew he was a man who kept things bottled up, never sharing anything with anyone.

Yet there he was, sat on the couch opening up to you.

It was in that moment, Peter knew he did the right thing bringing you to Beacon Hills.

He knew he’d made the right decision to have you and Derek meet. Because it was only a matter of time before two halves would become a whole.

And when they did, Peter would truly be happy for his nephew and his best friend.

Because two mates coming together was a rare thing in this world, practically a fairy-tale.

But Peter knew the moment he met you all those years ago, you were Derek’s mate. And Derek was yours.

When you’d finally come together, you’d have the strongest of relationships and the greatest of loves. 

And he’d be able to witness that and be happy for his best friend and his nephew.


End file.
